Forgetting Love?
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Jazz and Tucker are dead...let's just leave it at that. Well, they will be if Danny ever gets his hand on them. Something happens to Sam while Danny's away at college and Tucker and Jazz were in charge of Sam's protection and ghost attacks. Yeah. Its DXS!


**A/N While I'm waiting for my poll to get at least one vote I got this cute DXS while write the last chapter of Love and Hope. Yes folks Love and Hope is now complete! Okay back to this. I don't own Danny Phantom and no PP.**

"_Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all there is."_~ Gary Zukav.

"Tucker, I love you, but HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!" I heard a woman yell.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in some sort of white room. I saw a doctor, well I think she was a doctor anyway, with long red-orange hair and blue eyes yelling at a dark skinned man with dark green eyes. The man wore glasses and wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. The woman was glaring at the man and the man was flinching at her look, "He's going to find out sooner or later and if he finds out we knew he won't care if we're his sister and best friend/ brother-in-law," the man argued.

"It took years to get him to the college he wanted to go to Tucker, YEARS!" the woman yelled, "He told me and you to watch Sam and protect the town from ghost attacks. If he finds out that Sam was attacked by Skulker and seriously hurt and her family was killed then he won't go back!"

"Yes, but WE'LL STILL BE ALIVE!" the man yelled.

The woman looked over at me and her eyes went soft, "Sam," she said and walked over to me, "Are you okay?"

I blinked, "Um, who are you?" I asked.

The woman put her hand on her neck, "Danny's going to kill us," she muttered to the ceiling.

The man came up beside the woman, "You don't remember us at all?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Should I?" I asked.

The man's hand went over his eyes, "We're dead," he muttered.

I was confused. The woman took a clipboard from the end of my bed and glared at it, "Minor my butt," she growled and tossed the board over her shoulder to the floor and came back up to me, "I'm Jazz Foley," she said, "I'm one of your best friends."

I tilted my head confused, "We're dead Jazz," the man said.

"And this is my husband Tucker," Jazz said, "He's also one of your long term best friends. Ringing any bells?"

I shook my head. Jazz groaned, "Oh, Danny's going to kill us," she said.

"Yeah…so since you're the doctor…" Tucker sprinted for the door, "You can call him," he finished and ran out.

"Tucker Foley!" Jazz yelled.

"Um…" I said causing Jazz to turn to me, "A few questions, who am I and who's this Danny person?"

"Oh, we're so dead," Jazz muttered and grabbed the headboard of the bed, "Okay," she said to me, "First off, your name is Samantha Manson, but you'd normally kill me for calling you that. You prefer Sam and you're 23 years old."

I blinked. Why would I hate my name? "And secondly," Jazz said, "Danny is my little brother and you boyfriend of…" she paused and counted on her fingers, "Five years. He's currently in college in Florida to be a teacher. He left me and Tucker in charge of your protection…and a few other things."

"I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

Jazz's hand went to her eyes, "Okay, um, why don't you get some rest and I'll take you to mine and Tucker's house where you can stay until you can remember most things…mostly your own address," she said.

I nodded and she left muttering how Danny was going to kill her and Tucker. She closed the door behind her and I was left alone confused.

_**Jazz's Point of View**_

Okay…let's get this over with. I shakily picked the phone up. I gulped and slowly dialed Danny's number. When I finished the number and put the phone to my ear I had to pull a chair up or I'd fall on my butt, "I can't believe I'm ratting me and Tucker out…" I muttered.

"Hello?" Danny voice came on the other end.

"Uh, hey Danny," I said trying not to sound nervous.

"Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said, "So, how's college?"

"Uh…good," Danny said, "Why do you ask?"

"Um, just wondering," I said.

"Okay…is that the only reason you called?" Danny asked.

"Um, no, uh," I said nervously.

"Jazz? Are you breaking up?" Danny asked.

"Um, no, no I'm not," I said, "Look Danny…about Sam…"

"What about her?" Danny asked slightly worried now.

I gulped, "Um you see," I said, "She was over at you parents' house and, um, Skulker attacked…and her family didn't make it."

"SAM'S DEAD!" Danny yelled.

"No!" I yelled, "No, no Danny, but um, she did get hurt…and can't remember anything…"

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled.

I yelped, "Sorry Danny! But she wouldn't let us follow her everywhere," I said in mine and Tucker's defense.

"You two are dead when I get there!" Danny yelled.

Dial tone. I gulped, "I was afraid you were going to say that," I said.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I was riding in Jazz's pink bug as she took me to her house. Jazz looked terrified then the last time I saw her…wonder what happened. Jazz says I've lived here most of my life, but I don't recognize anything. She finally pulls into a driveway of a tanned house and a small garden surrounding it. Jazz got out and I followed suit. We walked in the front door and found Tucker sitting on the couch. One look at his wife made him have the same face as her, "He's on his way isn't he…" he asked.

Jazz gulped and nodded. I blinked, "Okay, so we hide behind Sam and he won't hurt us," Tucker said standing up and starting to panic.

I blinked again. Why would they use me as some kind of shield? "You know that won't work Tucker," Jazz said.

"You have any other ideas Mrs. Brain Surgeon?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," a voice said, "You two better run and hide."

Jazz and Tucker jumped and yelled in fear. Suddenly, a man with snow white hair and glowing green eyes and wearing a black and white jumpsuit appeared in the room arms folded over his chest and glaring at them. I blinked and the man landed on the floor, "How many times do we have to say sorry Danny?" Jazz said hopefully.

Danny? That was Danny? I blinked, "Oh, I don't know…" Danny said, "I'll let you know when you're part of the Ghost Zone."

Jazz and Tucker gulped, "Uh, look Danny, Sam's right behind you," Jazz said shakily.

Danny looked at me and his face instantly softened. A blue ring appeared around his waist making me jump slightly. It went up and down and his hair turned black and his eyes to a very familiar icy blue. His clothes turned to a red t-shirt with blue jeans and red tennis shoes, "Sam?" he asked.

I blinked and memories began to flood me with anything to do with those eyes, "D-Danny?" I asked.

Danny smiled slightly. Finally my brain started to slow down and I hugged him, "Danny," I said with relief remembering everything.

Danny pulled me close to him, "Sam," he said.

I smiled, "Don't even think about you two," Danny suddenly said, "You're not off the hook."

Jazz and Tucker gulped, "Dang it," the muttered their plan to sneak off failed.

I chuckled and slowly let go of Danny as he transformed again walking up to the Foley and the yelled and ran down the hallway with Danny flying after them hot on their trial. I smiled as I watched my boyfriend chase his older sister and brother-in-law around the house. I could never forget Danny and that's that.

**A/N Okay, so that was that. I thought it was a little funny what about you? Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
